


【尼撒尼】我的玫瑰花男友 上

by Sheewater



Category: CCTV - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 娱乐圈au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheewater/pseuds/Sheewater
Summary: 娱乐公司老总撒42X刚签约小明星尼25笔者其实对娱乐圈也不是很懂，但是这个设定香啊，然后也是第一次写这么长的连载，所以各位看官看得开心就行了。设定是弟弟120斤，毕竟是要出道的不能太胖了，也不能太瘦了，要软乎乎的小奶狗才好rua。然后弟弟年龄也下调了，其他人不变，所以这次是真的业内弟弟了。OOC应该有，这次走沙雕风。理想社会，结婚合法。请勿上升真人/请勿上升真人/请勿上升真人
Relationships: 尼撒/撒尼
Kudos: 1





	【尼撒尼】我的玫瑰花男友 上

**Author's Note:**

> 娱乐公司老总撒42X刚签约小明星尼25  
> 笔者其实对娱乐圈也不是很懂，但是这个设定香啊，然后也是第一次写这么长的连载，所以各位看官看得开心就行了。  
> 设定是弟弟120斤，毕竟是要出道的不能太胖了，也不能太瘦了，要软乎乎的小奶狗才好rua。  
> 然后弟弟年龄也下调了，其他人不变，所以这次是真的业内弟弟了。
> 
> OOC应该有，这次走沙雕风。  
> 理想社会，结婚合法。  
> 请勿上升真人/请勿上升真人/请勿上升真人

01.那个大学生  
“第一印象吗？”

撒总挑起了他那健气的眉毛发出疑惑，眼睛倒是没有离开过手中的文件。

几乎是只思考了一秒钟。

“谁家的土孩子这么圆润？居然还想当偶像？”

02.摇钱猪  
但事实证明尼格买提这个圆润的土孩子还真挺适合做偶像的。

可以说是真的有做偶像的天赋。

艺考保送北影，歌剧专业年级第三。

论实力确实不比任何小鲜肉差，虽然是易胖体质但也是很有自制力的孩子，完成饮食控制和健身任务不在话下。

这个有西域风情的大眼睛和卷睫毛的大男孩，看人的时候笑起来眼眸里都是星星。

谦虚好学，不卑不亢，最难得可贵的是骨子里那种任何资本都包装不出来的少年的温柔与细腻。

只需要适当的制造契机，随便收取一点点关注就能凭借本身的养分疯狂的生长下去。

简单来说就是雨后蘑菇，森林藤蔓，随便放点资源都可以收获大批粉丝，随便给个支点都可以登上顶流的潜力股。

但是因为随便投一个方向都可以躺着吸金吸粉吸流量，撒贝宁更喜欢rua着男孩毛绒绒的头发笑他是他的宝贝摇钱猪，随便养养都可以卖钱的那种。

这个时候男孩都会先让他rua一小小会儿，然后再好笑的偏头躲开。

哥你在乱说什么，现在到底是谁在养谁你心里难到没有数吗？

今天不给你做猪饲料了，晚餐你自己解决。

男孩打开车门就窜进片场，消失在人海里。

倒是男孩好听的笑声还留在了副驾不算大的空间里。

03.关于酒局  
还没确定关系那会儿撒贝宁是真的很喜欢带公司的这个小新人去参加各种酒局宴会和晚会的。

论长相，长得干净又可爱。站在年轻貌美的艺人圈里，甚至是各路有资历的戏骨中间，都不会好看到抢眼得喧宾夺主，也不会朴素无华到毫无存在感。

就像夏日的荷叶吧，和满塘娇艳的荷花在一起，赏心悦目不张扬。

和池水里游刃有余的锦鲤老龟在一起，又让人觉得清清爽爽很舒服。

一切都——刚刚好。

不过最主要的是特别的懂事和听话，比公司名下很多签了很久的年轻小艺人还懂事。

甚至是圈里不成文的规矩都不用他费劲口舌的教，带出去真的很有排面，是公司平常闷声做大事的风格了，所以那个时候撒贝宁经常透过装着暗红色液体的高脚杯欣慰地感慨。

明明看着是个白净透亮刚出校园刚出科班的少年，上能和业界元老谈百老汇的歌剧、欧洲神话和西方哲学，下能和同辈小生谈小道八卦明星绯闻。

站在自己身边的时候不仅会看气氛也会看眼色，什么时候该接话，什么时候该配合着一笑而过，什么时候该打圆场转移话题活跃气氛...幽默又自然还有着少年应有的青春和活力。

乖乖的就是个邻家弟弟，别人家的孩子的那种理想儿子和富婆们理想上得厅堂下得厨房的居家白净奶狗。

一来二去陪撒贝宁出席的次数越来越多，不用他费心思给男孩牵线搭桥都有数不清的合作合同排着队等着男孩去签。

不过最多的当然是客户群体面向女性甚至中老年女性的产品，比如，蓝x亮洗衣液、太x乐鸡精什么的。

不过这些对撒贝宁来说其实都不是重要的，重要的是在投资和娱乐圈里混迹这么多年来，明明早就对这些无聊的应付式的社交活动失去了兴趣，现在却又因为和这个男孩一起而变得有趣和新鲜了起来。

毕竟尼格买提作为公司刚签约的新人，还是有好多的事务需要亲自去和新的团队进行交接和处理。所以如果不是必要的活动，平常在公司里撒贝宁还是很难时时刻刻见到这个令人感到舒服的新人的。

看着男孩在人群中谈笑自如，没有其他小明星那种为了维持人设矜持不自在的样子。

又开始期待着和男孩的下一次见面了。

大学校园里穿着短袖白衬衫在相思湖边看书的男孩——是可有可无的。

因为茂密的垂柳和满塘的荷花已经很好看。

但夏天的午后微风吹过，阳光树影斑驳，全部倾洒在男孩的白衬衫上时。

夏天，因为有了看书男孩的存在才有了夏天的味道。

04.关于人设  
“哟呵，除了会做饭你居然还会做这么多西点，看不出来嘛。”

“是！是的！我超级喜欢甜食呢，所以梦想真的是很想开一家蛋糕店或者打造一个自己的蛋糕品牌嗷...这个真的不是套傻白甜人设什么的！”

男孩有些小紧张的抓着自己的牛仔裤，不过神情还是非常认真的在跟办公桌对面审视自己资料的男人解释着。

“哦，当然不是傻白甜人设了，用现在大多数女性粉丝的角度来看这是一种属性叫人妻属性。”

...？？！！

见男孩突然没有了声音，撒贝宁疑惑的抬眼看了一眼对面的男孩。

嚯，脖子和耳朵都红了，还挺可爱。

作为圈里一名经验丰富的老司机，发现自己居然莫名的调戏了一下对面这个有些呆呆的男孩。

挑起的眉毛又放下，坏笑的嘴角又扯出了眼角旁边一条老狐狸一般的鱼尾纹，假装无奈的摇摇头。

“就你这样以后还怎么混娱乐圈？”

05.关于体重  
还没有和霸道撒总确定关系的时候尼格买提是这样和经纪人撒娇的：

“哇呜...宝哥宝哥宝哥宝哥！！我就再吃一口！！就一小小口！！！”

男孩委屈的扯着自己经纪人的衣角，眼睛湿湿的好像快要哭出来了。

“我已经两周没有吃真正的甜食啦！没有奶油和白糖的摄入你的四字弟弟就要死掉啦！！”

然后大宝哥就着自己10cm的身高优势，不管男孩哀嚎还是撒娇当着男孩的面把那盒刚开的草莓味的蒂x雪斯吃完了。

和霸道撒总确定关系之后经纪人是这样求尼格买提的：

看着那辆黑色奥迪扬长远去，大宝哥一个50米冲刺夺走了男孩手里转眼就剩下1/3的珍珠奶茶。

“算我叫你哥了行吗？！我求求你别再偷偷地吃甜食啦我的哥！！这个月化妆师跟我反映修容盘已经用空两盒了！！你有考虑过那些爱你的粉丝们的感受吗！！！”

“她们都说我软软的才是可爱弟弟，不然人设就崩了。”男孩眨着自己的特产大眼睛超级无辜地说。

“对了，撒哥刚刚还让我转告你‘尼格买提这周如果没有喝完这杯奶茶你下周就不用来上班了’。”男孩轻轻地从呆住了的经纪人手里抽回了没有喝完的奶茶，继续吸溜了起来。

大宝哥：做人怎么这么难...

小野：汪唔？

06.关于唱歌  
撒贝宁知道这个新签约的孩子是歌剧专业出身，但是也只是限于那不算得很长的简历上的几行字，别说是视频了，照片都是和这孩子见面前5分钟才看到的。

毕竟签约之前他并没有全程参与底下部门对艺人资料的筛选工作。

好吧，准确的说是完全没有参与，六月初是旅游淡季那会儿他还在三亚潜水钓鱼冲浪呢。

不过某天早上起来在热搜榜上看到运营团队精心挑选放出来的视频资料时撒贝宁还是有被震撼到的——“尼格买提北影晚会牧羊人造型”。

标题描述是偶像新人尼格买提大学时期参演的歌剧牧羊少年Endymion的视频被“意外”流出，还配上很多闪亮闪亮流口水的表情。

随手划了一下评论区都是刷着我可以了，这是什么宝藏男孩，摩多摩多......

点进视频，看起来应该是某位同学用普通单反相机录制的某一年元旦晚会的片段，不算特别高清的那种，镜头甚至还时不时剧烈抖动。

但男孩立体的西域五官在群演的绵羊中格外的显眼，撒贝宁一眼就在人群中认出了那个青涩的男孩。简洁的白色系带泡泡袖衬衫和刻意做旧的褐色七分裤，脚上是一双米白色舞蹈鞋。

明明可能全部都是阿里巴巴上面批发的劣质演出服，但在暖黄色的聚光灯下，男孩温柔好听的歌声里和男孩那温柔细腻却又不失力道的舞蹈中——牧羊美少年Endymion对月亮女神那种一见钟情后的羞涩，心动之后移不开目光的爱意，想大胆追求却又胆怯的试探，都被男孩展现得淋漓尽致。

隔着屏幕都能让观众感受到那种如初恋一般令人心动的瞬间和人物鲜明的情感变化，现场的感受肯定更加的真实而震撼。男孩在舞台上的表演，感情的流露和对氛围的把握的能力是令人惊叹。

他在发光。

撒贝宁想。

07.关于小王子  
转眼从毕业季的初见就到了深秋，人气上了了之后尼格买提的工作自然也更多了起来。商演，综艺，杂志访谈。

撒贝宁这一个多月忙着处理其他新签约艺人的合同文件回过神，才发现自己很久没有私下找过这个令他特别满意的新人了，更别说带男孩出席酒局和晚会去炫耀了。

想到这，又随手看了一眼短短几个月男孩为公司带来的各种数据上的增长，嘶，真的是捡到宝贝了。

向秘书询问了男孩今天的日程之后撒贝宁决定下班顺路过去视察一下男孩的工作，今天好像是给某连锁咖啡书店拍代言广告，如果结束了的话就顺便兜男孩去吃晚餐，印象中男孩之后没有其他的行程安排。

毕竟家里什么也没有，只有只会凶人的猫，回去没意思。

一路堵车撒贝宁到时候太阳已经下山，只剩一点点粉紫色的云，街灯都亮了起来。

毕竟是书店的代言，所以没有在影棚里拍而是直接选了最大的一家分店，在北京一条很多年轻人光顾的步行街上。

这家咖啡书店是仿古欧洲风的，有大块大块的棕木框的玻璃窗和暖黄色的灯光，所以远远就可以看见坐在窗边被设备围绕的男孩。

咖啡色的格子衬衫，菱形花纹的复古毛衣和圆圆的黑框眼镜，一杯冒着热气的咖啡和一本鸭黄色封面的绘本。

非常文艺而复古的一幕，暖色的灯光打在男孩的身上，虽然都是很刻意的复古的元素，但是真的非常令人感到安心和温暖。

准确的说——是温馨的感觉。

让人不自觉的想要靠近，近点，再近点。

倒是第一次觉得北京的深秋也并没有那么的寒冷，撒贝宁捋了捋自己的风衣推开了书店厚实的玻璃木门。

“在看什么书呢？”

尼格买提从背后抱住在发呆的爱人，又伸手给他换上了一杯冒着热气的咖啡。

想什么呢？咖啡都凉掉了。

男孩顺着撒贝宁的目光望向了远处红黄相间的枫树林，微微皱眉，你在北京这么多年难道不知道深秋的时候是最容易得流感的吗？在这里坐了这么久。

男孩从未变过的抱怨式的担心在耳边响起。

我在想你当年是不是故意选的《小王子》来撩我，就为了引起我的注意，然后成功演一出霸道总裁爱上我的戏码，然后现在在咖啡里下毒，拿走了我全部的财产和别人私奔。

有病吧你！戏怎么这么多！滚！滚滚滚！！

男孩嚷嚷着，然后微红着脸松开了前面的男人，还轻轻地推了一把以示嫌弃。

男人倒是反手捉回了男孩一只肉肉的爪爪搭回了自己肩膀上，笑着抿了一口男孩新泡好的咖啡。

嘛，也无妨，一个愿打一个愿挨。

男孩好笑的又再次搂住前面的男人，呵，撒贝宁先生请您搞清楚您的地位，您现在的财产都是我创造的好吗？

08.关于梦想  
“哎？锅（哥）你大学的时候居然系（是）学法律的吗？”

男孩嚼着嘴里的烤肉口齿不清的发出了惊叹，嘴角周围都是被竹签蹭上的酱汁和烧烤的香料。

白嫩的脸吃得油花花的，完全没有在舞台上在摄像机里白净精致的样子，双手举着烤串腮帮子鼓鼓的，活像一只觅食的小熊猫。

撒贝宁好笑的看了男孩一眼，这孩子又是吃了几天的蔬菜沙拉和鸡胸肉啊。

“嗯...我其实就是希望能给大家带来快乐，演歌剧也好做偶像也好。能让大家觉得有那么一瞬间的快乐和开心就足够了。”

男孩有些不好意思的抓着自己的牛仔裤，视线又不自觉的看向了地板，突然又像想起了什么猛的抬起头补充道

“啊，我知道这种话在资本的世界里听起来真的非常的幼稚和可笑，但是我会努力学习如何做一个合格的偶像的...balabala......”

这是第一次见面的时候男孩坐在办公桌前眼里闪着星星说的话。

男人拿起小木桌上的罐装啤酒一口饮尽，目光又移回这些搭建出来的古城楼，冷冷的下玄月映在这些青砖瓦片上，模糊虚幻又不真实。

“嗯，因为我想让正道的光照耀每一个黑暗的角落。”

男孩停下了咀嚼和吞咽的动作，抬起头直直的看着撒贝宁。

男人感觉到这个赤裸裸的视线也有点不好意思的伸手摸了摸自己的鼻子，好在这里光线不是很充足，不然尼格买提就可以看见那个在业内叱咤风云的撒总红着脖子和耳朵的样子了。

“没想到吧...是不是也挺幼稚的...？嘛，不管怎么说怎么说我们那个年代每个男生都有这种路见不平行侠仗义的...”

“啊啊啊！！！好酷！！哥你刚刚好帅好帅好帅！！！再来一次！！！！！”

男孩一脸崇拜的嚷嚷着，抓着烤肉的手都撑上了小木桌，激动得好像马上就要跳过来。

撒贝宁无语的移开了视线，嘴角倒是不自觉的上扬。

也难怪，也就是因为有像尼格买提这种单纯到要死的小朋友的存在才会有需要法律的存在吧。

男人并不打算理会男孩激情的夸赞，搭上外套起身就要走。

“不早了，你赶紧吃完，听说你明天好像还有5场戏吧？早点休息。”

“好——”

男孩继续抓起没吃完的烤肉，笑咪咪的目送他的大老板离开。

撒哥他刚刚是在发光吧？

好酷哦。

09.关于出差  
年后的第一份合作是做某日妆的中国区代言，因为主题是樱花倒是还收到了直接去总公司拍摄的邀请。

之前不论是参观学习，演出比赛还是旅游都是直接往欧洲跑，作为一个也喜欢着日本文化的文艺青年，尼格买提这次算是真真正正的踏进了这个国家。

想到这个，再嗅着樱花淡淡的味道，男孩笑得更加开心了，

淡粉色的高领打底，白色的牛仔外套和宽松做旧淡蓝色的牛仔裤，整齐乖巧的平刘海再配上真正的漫画里面一样美丽的日本落樱和三月的暖阳——完美的邻家哥哥。

广告的拍摄非常的顺利，负责人对男孩的表现赞口不绝，再三拒绝了晚餐的邀请后大宝马上带着男孩离开了拍摄场地。

“啊啊啊！终于结束了！！大宝哥我们快点回酒店换衣服就去四处转转吧！！！！”男孩伸了一个大大的懒腰，语气极其开心和激动地向经纪人撒娇。

没问题三个字还没说出口，口袋里的手机不合时宜的震了起来。

没有来电显示的陌生号码倒是让两人都皱起了眉，再手机震的第6下男孩建议还是接通一下比较好。

“啊？嗯嗯？！撒总好！...嗯，顺利完成了...额...嗯我们刚刚回到酒店了......嗯，好...嗯我让他准备一下...嗯...好...一会儿见。”

男孩不知道什么已经走到了落地窗前，诺有所思的看着远处的灰色铁塔。

下楼前大宝还想再交代点什么，一副欲言又止的样子，男孩拽着胸包的背带站在电梯前也没了刚才收工时的喜悦。

还是注意点吧，在不丢掉饭碗的前提下尽可能减少伤害和损失。

男孩盯着电梯毛绒绒的地毯点了点头，看着大宝的白球鞋一点点的消失在电梯门外面。

温泉的温度没有想象中烫，游玩了一天全部的劳累感觉在此刻都消失了。男人很惬意的把手搭在堆砌的石头上，另一只手抓着一盏清酒，仰头欣赏着在北京看不到的星空。

再三确认男孩明天没有其他行程之后又开始给男孩讲自己对天文和星象的热爱，男孩倒是饶有兴趣的顺着撒贝宁指的那块天空望去。

尼格买提看着撒贝宁眼中泛着的点点星光忍不住噗的笑了一声。

男人疑惑的停止了自己滔滔不绝的行为垂眼看向一旁的男孩，你在笑什么？

啊，对不起哥，我在想哥你明明比我大这么多，但其实比我更像一个长不大的少年啊。

刚刚在水族馆也是，逛和风甜品店的时候也是，啊还有之前你跟我说想要照亮每个黑暗的角落什么的也是。

男孩笑着借着岸边庭院微弱的景观灯的灯关拨弄着刚刚飘进池子里的几片红枫。

“世界诞生于理想主义着的手中，也毁灭在理想主义者的手中。”

撒贝宁把盛清酒的建盏放回小木盘中，看着被男孩逐渐推远的红枫，年龄只是精神的堡垒，这只能说明我内心的那个少年被保护得很好。

男人笑似非笑的看着男孩眼里映出的粼粼水光，男孩猛地抬起头对上撒贝宁的视线，有些歉意的说道：

“啊...我不是这个意思...我笑的是我居然把哥你想得太肤浅了”男孩又马上移开了视线。

“因...因为...过去会私下会约我出去的人都是想...上我...”

“带队比赛的队长，研一时的导师还是上一个资方，甚至是刚刚的那个负责人...我都看得出来的，那种眼神那种不自觉靠近的动作.....”三月的夜风还是挺冷的，男孩下意识又往水里缩了一点。

“但是我看不懂...我看不懂哥你每次带我出去是怎么想的......”

“为什么和我说这些？”撒贝宁眯起了眼睛，挑了一边眉毛看了一眼快没入水里的男孩。

“那你为什么又和我说《小王子》？”

四目相对，只剩下冒着热气的泉水从竹筒迸进池水，砸上青石的哗哗声。

这次倒是男人先笑了，撒贝宁叹了一口气，躺回石块继续望着点点的星空。

“我不知道。”

“嗯，我也不知道。”

大概是初次见面你眼里的那些星光吧。

大概是你推开书店玻璃门那个瞬间，看向我的一个眼神吧。

“那你都是怎么解决这些性骚扰的？”撒贝宁把毛巾搭上自己湿漉漉的头发，有些坏笑的打量着在系浴袍的尼格买提，不知道为什么突然就好奇起来了呢。

“万一我还真的也就是那种人呢？”

男孩的脖子和耳朵肉眼可见的红了起来，

“我...我学过跆拳道和散打的哥！不要开这种玩笑啊啊！！！”

男人挑挑眉，起身一步步靠近男孩“哦？真的吗？”

男孩瞬间就收了笑容，马上摆出了一个标准的预备姿势。

“哥想试试？上个资方可是在男科医院躺了两个月的。”男孩垂眼暗示他首先会攻击的部位。

......？？？？

撒贝宁突然觉得胯下有点凉凉的，这个玩笑开不起开不起，告辞告辞。

10.关于酒量  
“唉~哥刚刚也摸了我的屁股了难道没有什么感觉吗？”

男孩眼神有点迷离的凑近比他矮上那么一点点的老板，询问到。

“你这酒量也太差了吧，难怪会有那么多人想上你。”

男人假装非常嫌弃的往后退了一点，躲开了突然喷在脸上的气息。

“没有哥，我还没醉，我挺清醒的。”男孩笑着恢复了正常的站姿，“跟你开玩笑呢~”

男人转着手里的打火机，低头笑了一声“昨天是谁还特别认真地说不要开这种玩笑的？”

“嗯，因为就在刚刚。我觉得如果是哥你的话，就没什么问题。”

男孩笑得傻兮兮的回头看着撒贝宁。

这不是喝醉了，是喝傻了吧。

酒会接近尾声的时候，终于开始展露举办酒会真正的目的了。

几个高层都是微醺兴致高涨的状态，左拥右抱的揽下一直在自己身边的晃悠的，其他事务所的女艺人就开始往大门走。

撒贝宁婉拒了几个看起来才刚刚成年的小女星后，转头正好看见那个项目负责人不知道什么时候蹭到了男孩旁边。

还搂上了男孩的腰，手还特别色情的揉捏着男孩的腰侧，又滑下手去摸男孩的胯和大腿。

撒贝宁眯了眯眼睛打量了一下，眉毛都挑到头上去了。

我作为资方养了他快一年我自己都还没摸过（什么）怎么就轮得到你了？

呵，既然这样...

男人慢悠悠的靠近一直在用英语礼貌拒绝的男孩，然后当着那个负责人的面直接伸手掐了一下男孩的屁股。

尼格买提震惊的轻轻的啊了一声，还没反应过来他撒哥什么时候出现的，就感觉脖子一紧被提着衬衫往前拖离了一点点距离。

男孩看不到身后两个人进行了什么样的眼神对视，反正一直缠在大腿上的手总算是消失了。

“我说过我看得出来的哥。”男孩转回头继续看着远处半天还未出现的商务车的身影。

“你刚刚看我...”没等男孩说完就被少见的打断了“那你上个资方为什么不可以？”

男人继续旋转着手里的打火机，也和男孩一样思考着为什么助理还没把车开过来。

“因为他没有你帅。”

嚯，倒是还不忘吹一波彩虹屁。

见撒贝宁久久没有吭声，男孩又开始做摸鼻子和挠脸的小动作了。

从男人的角度看男孩的耳朵还是红红的，不知道是因为刚刚的酒精原因还是什么。

“还不错”男人把打火机甩开又甩回，咔嚓咔嚓的声音在夜风中格外的清脆。

男孩疑惑的扭回头，“啥？哥你刚刚说啥？我没听清”

见男孩突然又转了过来，男人也迅速的随便的转了一个方向没有和男孩对视。

“我说...手感不错，可以考虑。”

“唉唉哥你要做上面的那个吗？我以为你4...啊！”

“我怀疑你在侮辱我。”

清脆的巴掌声落在了某两半软乎乎的肉肉上。

TBC


End file.
